


Fabric

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How much do you need to change to stop being who you are?





	Fabric

_ He used to be someone else. _

_ What makes you what you are? _

* * *

“Do you miss him?” Charles asks once as he lays his head on Erik’s chest. “My old me,” he clarifies after some moments.

“You’re still Charles. I would not…” Erik sighs. “I love everything you’ve been and everything you are.” The  _ and everything you will be _ , hangs in the air. “Do you?” He asks back.

“Sometimes. I miss Raven more.”

Truth is that he does miss the old Charles.

* * *

Erik is silent while he stares at Charles. There’s nothing more to be said, he knows that. This, he thinks, was the crossing of a line. Maybe he will die - he ponders. He waits for the placing of blame of his shoulders, expects is to weigh infinitely. 

Maybe he will die. He wonders how long it would take for it to happen. Depending on what Charles decides, he knows that nothing - his power, their love, the helmet - absolutely nothing will save him.

“How did it happen?”

“She… She got behind, and then…” Erik swallows hard. “She did not suffer, it was quick, or that’s what Emma has told me.”

“The bullet?” Charles asks with a strange glint in his eyes. Erik takes some time to understand what, exactly, he is asking.

“Ceramic.”

Charles nods and looks down, breathing as if relieved.

* * *

Erik has dreamed with this. Only that… no, this isn’t exactly his dream.

“What about the point between rage and serenity?” Erik asks as they watch the sunset. The red clouds seem fitting.

“It’s a transition, my friend,” Charles says. “First rage, then serenity.”

And Erik wonders when the latter will come, if ever.

* * *

_ How much do you need to change to stop being who you are? _

 


End file.
